Jeu de piste
by Lucas Reddeck
Summary: Tandis que la seconde épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers (qui sont désormais quatre) approche à grands pas, Harry n'a toujours pas résolu l'énigme. Hermione se rend donc, comme d'habitude, à la bibliothèque avec l'espoir de trouver une solution, comme toujours. Mais ce qu'elle y trouve pourrait bien lui faire perdre du temps…
Hermione fulminait. Harry n'avait toujours pas résolu l'étrange énigme de l'œuf d'or, et l'épreuve n'était que dans quelques jours, il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre ! Elle était accoudée à une petite table sur laquelle elle avait posé plusieurs ouvrages relatant des anciens Tournois des Trois Sorciers, dans l'espoir de trouver une information quelconque à même d'aider son ami. Mais pour le moment, elle ne trouvait rien qui puisse avoir un lien. Elle se força à lire encore quelques lignes puis ferma violemment le livre. Elle ne trouverait rien dans celui-ci. Elle se leva et retourna le remettre sur son étagère. Cette dernière, trop haute, la força à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle fit glisser le livre à son emplacement, quand elle fut percutée et tomba à la renverse avec un cri aigu. Furieuse, elle se releva, mais le coupable avait déjà disparu à l'angle de l'étagère. Elle se précipita, mais la bibliothèque était déserte. Seule Mme Pince travaillait à son bureau sans prêter attention à Hermione. Dépitée, elle s'en retourna à son bureau et s'assit. Elle saisit machinalement le livre sur le dessus de la pile et l'ouvrit. Elle avait déjà lu ce livre, c'était celui qu'elle venait de ranger. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Elle le referma et découvrit un post-it jaune collé au dos du livre, avec deux mots inscrits dessus : « Bonjour Hermione ».

Elle sentit un frisson glacé étreindre sa nuque. Quelqu'un l'espionnait ! Elle se retourna lentement sur sa chaise, s'attendant à découvrir une silhouette se tenant derrière elle, mais il n'y avait personne. Elle se leva prestement, mit les livres restants dans son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie, quand elle aperçut un nouveau post-it, collé à hauteur de son regard sur un montant d'une étagère. Celui-ci portait quatre mots, de la même écriture que le précédent : « Où est ta plume ? »

Hermione possédait une magnifique plume d'aigle, que Ron lui avait offert lors d'un Noël précédent. Avant même de fouiller son sac, elle sut qu'elle ne la trouverait pas. Elle arracha le post-it d'une main rageuse et le froissa. Elle le fourra dans une de ses poches et réfléchit. Elle devait récupérer cette plume, sinon Ron serait vexé, et elle n'avait d'autre choix pour le moment que de jouer le jeu de cette personne. Elle retourna au bureau qu'elle avait occupé, et trouva, comme elle s'y attendait, un nouveau post-it, collé sur une couverture de livre. « Nous allons jouer à un jeu » disait le post-it, « si tu veux revoir ta plume, tu vas devoir trouver mon prochain message. Bonne chance. »

Hermione saisit le livre, en ôta le post-it et retourna le remettre à sa place. Rien de très compliqué, elle connaissait pratiquement la bibliothèque par cœur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder par dessus son épaule le temps qu'elle marchait, mais elle ne vit personne. Elle remit le livre en place puis, après un instant de réflexion, tira le post-it froissé de sa poche, le lissa et y écrit quelques mots à l'aide d'une plume de rechange. « Qui es tu ? »

Ceci fait, elle repartit vers le bureau, constatant qu'un nouveau livre y était posé. Elle le saisit et retourna le mettre à sa place. Sur l'étagère était collé un autre bout de papier sur lequel était inscrit un simple mot : « Patience », ce qui n'améliorera aucunement l'humeur d'Hermione. Elle était venue ici pour trouver une solution au problème d'Harry, et elle se retrouvait à perdre stupidement son temps.

« Je m'amuse bien, pas toi ? » Ce dernier message la mit hors d'elle. Elle écrivit rapidement « Non. » sous le message puis elle fit le tour de la bibliothèque au pas de charge mais, encore une fois, elle ne trouva personne. La bibliothèque était déserte. Quand elle retourna à son bureau, un nouveau mot s'était ajoutée sur le papier. « Vraiment ? » Hermione balaya du regard la salle, mais c'était inutile. Elle savait que la personne avec qui elle discutait ne se laisserait pas avoir aussi bêtement. Elle devait se calmer et garder son calme. Elle ferma les yeux et fit quelques exercices de respiration. C'était mieux. Voilà qui lui ressemblait plus que cette panique désorganisée. Elle devait réfléchir, et elle battrait cette personne à son propre jeu, pour lui apprendre. C'était une partie d'échec, et Ron n'était pas le seul à savoir jouer aux échecs. Elle pouvait le faire. C'était à elle de jouer. « Qui es-tu ? » Elle se leva et s'éloigna. Si elle voulait gagner la partie, elle devait suivre les règles, ou du moins en donner l'illusion. Dès qu'elle pensa s'être suffisamment éloignée, elle se courba en deux et s'approcha le plus discrètement d'une étagère de laquelle elle pensait avoir une vue sur sa table. Elle entr'aperçut un pan de robe noire mais avant qu'elle n'aie le temps de voir quoi que ce soit de plus, un lourd livre à la reliure de cuir clissa de son support et s'écrasa sur sa tête. Elle poussa un cri étouffé et croisa le regard sévère de Mme Pince. Elle remit le livre en place et se dirigea vers son bureau. « Ne change pas de sujet. » disait le post-it. Malgré l'agacement qu'elle ressentait à perdre son temps ainsi, ce jeu du chat et de la souris l'amusait, et elle tenait à découvrir qui était derrière tout ça, ainsi qu'à récupérer la plume qui avait disparu. « Peut-être. » écrivit-elle, énigmatique. Elle s'éloigna, laissant la place à son mystérieux correspondant. Cette fois-ci elle s'en tint aux règles et après un temps qui lui sembla suffisant à déambuler entre les livres, elle retourna à son bureau. « Je le savais. » Hermione sourit. Son interlocuteur se montrait trop sûr de lui. « Mais qui est-tu ? » Elle devait l'occuper assez longtemps pour pouvoir trouver une faille. Elle s'éloigna, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose de la personne avec qui elle conversait, sinon que c'était quelqu'un d'intelligent, assez pour préparer quelque chose comme ça, de rusé, ce qui pourrait être un Serpentard, mais quel Serpentard digne de se nom se servirait de Post-it de Moldus pour écrire ? Ce pouvait être un Serdaigle ou un Poufsouffle. Aucun Gryffondor ne s'encombrerait de telles ruses pour lui parler. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose, tout compte fait. Le mystère restait entier. Quand elle retourna vers son bureau, un nouveau post-it l'attendait. « Quelqu'un que tu connais. » Hermione n'en fut que moyennement surprise, mais qui parmi ses connaissances pouvait bien s'amuser à faire quelque chose comme ça ? Elle voulait savoir. « Montres toi ! » écrivit-elle, avant de le souligner d'un épais trait d'encre. Elle se leva et s'éloigna, encore une fois. Elle n'avait jamais parcouru les rayons de la bibliothèque aussi fréquemment, d'ordinaire elle choisissait un certain nombre d'ouvrages à lire et s'asseyait. Il lui arrivait très rarement de déambuler sans but ici. Ni ailleurs, elle était généralement trop accaparée par d'autres choses, comme ses devoirs de Métamorphose ou de Potions, ou alors sauver Ron et Harry, pour commencer. La réponse qu'elle reçut n'arrangea rien. « Pas encore… » Elle n'avait pas que ça à faire, d'attendre le bon vouloir d'un inconnu qui refusait de se dévoiler. « Si tu ne me dis pas qui tu es, je m'en vais. » Elle espérait que son message le ferait changer d'avis. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle rangea ses affaires aussi ostensiblement et bruyamment que possible avant de se lever. Elle regarda longuement par la fenêtre, contemplant le parc qui s'étendait jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt interdite, alors que le soleil avait entamé la seconde partie de son périple dans le ciel. La Lune venait de se lever, diaphane, tout près de l'horizon. Elle s'en retourna paisiblement jusqu'au bureau. Elle avait déjà perdu trop de temps, quelques minutes ne signifiaient plus rien. Le message qui l'attendait la tira de sa rêverie. « J'en doute fort. » Et sa plume était posée sur le bureau. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi faire tout cela, si c'était pour simplement lui rendre sa plume ? Maintenant, elle avait ce qu'elle voulait, elle pouvait s'en aller, peu importe ce que les post-it disaient. Pourtant, elle ne se dirigeait pas vers la sortie. Une partie d'elle la maintenait sur place. Elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait savoir qui était cette personne, et ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait raison, elle ne s'en irait pas. Et la personne le savait. Hermione avait été manipulée, du début à la fin. Et elle n'avait rien vu. C'était un véritable exploit, et la moindre des choses était de l'admettre. Elle n'avait plus de solutions, plus d'idées, plus rien. Seule restait la défaite amère. Elle avait cru pouvoir retourner la situation à son avantage, alors que c'était précisément ce qu'on avait attendu d'elle. Elle était vaincue. Elle tira la chaise et s'assit, abattue. Elle s'était prise au jeu, et elle avait perdu. Elle entendit une voix traînante qu'elle connaissait bien derrière son épaule. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher.

-Alors Granger, encore à fouiner dans la bibliothèque ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malefoy, lança-t-elle sans se retourner, tu viens apprendre à lire ?

-Oh non, répondit-il, une note triomphale dans la voix, je réponds simplement à la question que tu m'as posé.

-Quelle quest…

Hermione s'interrompit. Il était inutile d'aller plus loin. Drago posa sur le bureau un paquet de post-it.

-J'ai trouvé ça chez un marchand, dit-il, et j'ai pensé que ça pourrait m'être utile. Tu avais dit que tu voulais me voir ? Me voici.

Hermione était détruite. Elle avait été battue par Malefoy. Comment expliquer ça ?

-Tu vois, j'avais raison. Tu es restée. Tu n'as pas pu t'échapper.

-Non.

-J'ai réussi à te piéger toi, Miss Je-sais-tout, sans écrire quoi que ce soit de concluant. Tu t'es faite piéger par ton imagination, Hermione.

Cette dernière tressaillit. Jamais encore il ne l'avait appelé par son prénom. Elle le détestait, mais elle était forcée de reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Il n'avait rien dit, il avait laissé son imagination faire le travail. C'était machiavélique et terriblement intelligent. Beaucoup plus que tout ce qu'elle avait pu soupçonner.

-C'était… bien joué, j'imagine.

Drago se mit à rire.

-Ma parole, tu reconnais que je suis intelligent ? Sommes nous toujours dans le même univers ?

À cet instant, si l'on avait posé la question à Hermione, elle aurait répondu qu'elle n'aurait pas été surprise de voir les livres s'envoler vers le plafond.

\- Peut-être que l'univers n'a pas changé, après tout. Peut-être est-ce simplement nous ?

Alors, d'un geste doux, il prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et l'embrassa.


End file.
